ZSF: Easter
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: Aiden spends Easter weekend with Judy's family.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the precinct I saw it was all decorated, and I wondered what was going on. I saw Ben eating some candy, so I decided to walk up to the desk and ask what was going on.

"Hey Ben. What's going on?" I ask, as Ben turns around and gives me a smile.

"Hey Aiden, happy Easter." Ben says, as I look at him in surprise.

"Easter? That's today?" I ask, as Ben shakes his head.

"No, its this Sunday. Why, you never celebrate it?" Ben asks, as I shake my head.

"No, it's not that, it's just with all the stuff I've had to do lately. I kind of forgot." I say, as I rub the back of my head.

"Well it's a good thing you asked; this weekend is a very special day for Judy." Ben says, as I nod and speaking of Judy she walked in even brighter, and more bushy tailed than normal, and as soon as she saw me she ran towards me, and I found my self with a bunny hugging my midsection. Giving me a strong hug sending me back a few steps.

"Judy. I need to breathe." I say, as Judy lets me go.

"Sorry Ace, I'm just so excited about this weekend." Judy says, as she rubs the back of her head.

"It's alright Fluff, something on your mind?" I ask, as Judy nods her head.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that my family wanted me to ask if you'd spend Easter weekend with us." Judy says.

"Sorry Judy, Sarah actually invited me to spend Easter with her family." I say, as Judy gives me a sad look.

"But Ace, if you don't go Rosey will be upset; she was actually the one who asked my parents if you could come over. Well her and about 30 plus of my other siblings." Judy says as she gives me the big bunny eyes, and the twitching nose.

I must admit this usually works for Rosey very well, but its different when an adult bunny does it so effectively, and Judy is nailing it. I'm finding it hard to resist.

"No… No… No. How are you able to do this so easily?" I ask.

"When you have 200 plus siblings you pick up a few things." Judy says maintaining her big bunny eyes, and twitching nose.

"No means no Judy." I say internally flinching from the cuteness, as Judy sighs.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to do this but…" Judy says as she manages to make eyes wider, as I took a step back.

It was now impossible to resist.

"Nrgh… fine Judy." I finally resign and release a sigh, as Judy jumps in the air.

"YES!" Judy yells, as I facepaw and release another sigh.

"Trickster Bunny." I mumble, as Judy's ears twitch.

"Slightly resilient Wolf." Judy says, as I look at her.

"Alright I'll go, but only if Sarah can go with us. I did promise I would spend Easter with her after all." I say, as Judy nods.

"Sure, I just have to call my parents to let them your bringing a guest." Judy says as she pulls out her phone and calls her parents, as I turn to Ben.

"Has she ever done that before?" I ask, as he shook his head.

"No this was the first time, and it took my entire being not to yell out the word cute." Ben says, as Judy walked back.

"So, what's the word?" I ask.

"They said yes, they said they'll set up a room for her." Judy said, as I nod.

"Did you have to use that little trick on Nick?" I ask, as Judy shook her head.

"Nope, he readily agreed to go." Judy said, as I pull out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Judy asks.

"I'm texting Sarah to let her know the plans have changed." I say.

'Hey, got some news.' I text, as her reply came back.

'What news?' – Sarah

'We're going to be spending Easter with Judy's family.'

'Alright, that's fine.'- Sarah

'So, your okay with this?' I text.

'Yeah, my bags all packed. I'll meet you at the Precinct.'- Sarah

'Alright, see you soon. Love you.' I text.

'You too.'- Sarah

I put away my phone, as Judy looks at me.

"Well?" Judy asks, as I give her a smile.

"She's ready to go, she'll meet us here." I say as Judy returns my smile, as Nick walks in bag in paw as he walks towards us.

"What did I miss?" Nick asks, as I look at him.

"Well Judy invited me, and I said no, and she used a trick that I never want to see again, and I invited Sarah along." I say as Nick gives me a look of confusion.

"What trick?" Nick asks, as I shake my head.

"Never mind. I see your ready to go." I say, as Nick nods his head.

"Yep, when is Sarah going to meet us." Nick asks, as I look at the clock.

"Right about now." I say as Sarah walks through the doors, and towards us bag in paw as she gives me a hug which I return.

"Hey, ready to go?" I ask as she nods, as I look at Judy.

"Got your bag Judy?" I ask, as Ben hands Judy her bag.

"Yep, are we taking your car Ace?" Judy asks, as I shake my head.

"No, I thought we'd take a more scenic route." I say as Judy and the others look at me in confusion.

"I thought we'd take the train to BunnyBurrow." I say, as everyone smiles as we walk out of the doors, and to the Train Station.

When we arrived, I bought four round trip tickets to BunnyBurrow, as we walked to the platform about 30 minutes later the train arrived, and we got on and we walked to the observation deck, as we put our bags in the overhead compartments, and we get settled in as the train leaves the station.

"So, Judy you mind telling us what to expect for this weekend." I ask, as Judy nods.

"Well normally what my family does is we have a feast on Sunday, and an Easter Egg hunt in the afternoon, and this weekend its doubly nice, because this Sunday isn't just Easter it's also Rosey's birthday." Judy says as I look at her in surprise.

"Really? How old is she going to be?" I ask.

"10." Judy says, as I give her a smile.

"Man. If I knew that I'd have got her a present." I say.

"I think you coming to spend Easter with her is present enough." Judy says as we arrive at the station in BunnyBurrow, as we got of the train we were met with about 30 of Judy's family, as a familiar almost 10-year-old bunny ran forward and jumped and gave me a hug.

"Uncle Aiden you came." Rosey squeals in excitement, as I give her a smile.

"What and miss spending Easter with my favorite bunny." I say as Rosey giggles, and Judy glares at me.

"Well right next to your sister of course." I say as Judy nods and walks away to meet with the rest of her siblings, as I watch Judy walk away I look back at Rosey, as I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Your still my favorite." I whisper, as Rosey giggles.

"So, the big 10. How does it feel?" I ask, as I carefully pick her up.

"It feels great. I feel one year older, and closer to my goals." Rosey says, as I give her a smile.

"Well don't be in to much of a rush to grow up kiddo; enjoy the childhood you got." I say, as Rosey nods.

"Okay, I will." She says, as she looks over my shoulder.

"Uncle Aiden, who's this?" Rosey asks, as I look at who she's talking about.

"This is Sarah, my girlfriend." I say as Rosey shyly waves to Sarah, as she returns it as Judy walks back over.

"Ready to go you three?" She asks as Sarah and I nod, as Judy motions for us to follow her as we walked out of the station and to a medium sized van, as we got in Sarah sat next to me and Rosey sat on my lap, as the van pulled out of the station and towards the Hopps home.

When we arrived we, all got out of the van and we made our way into the Burrow, as Sarah looked at me with slight apprehension.

"It's alright Sarah, they're friendly." I say as we walk towards the door as I push it open revealing the busy Burrow with lots of bunnies running around putting up decorations, as I walked in further motioning Sarah to follow as she stepped in I closed the door. I set Rosey down next to me as Judy and Nick walked up to us, as I place my paws on my hips.

"Wow, you Hopps' don't waste time in decorating." I say, as Judy gives me a smirk.

"Well this holiday is important to us bunnies, so why shouldn't we go all out." Judy says, as I nod.

"So, I guess we should get settled in." I say, as Judy nods.

"You remember where your room is, right Ace?" Judy asks, as I nod.

"Fifth floor down, third on the right, but what about Sarah." I ask, as Judy rubs the back of her head.

"Yeah, about that extra room my family were setting up, well turns out they made a small error all the rooms are being used, so she's going to have to share with you." Judy says, as I shrug.

"That's fine. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." I say as we all walk to the elevator at the end of the hall as we climb in, and we head down as the elevator stops on the fifth floor, as we get off and head to the right, as we head to the third door down as I open the door. I turn to Judy and Nick.

"Good night you two, see you tomorrow." I say.

"Good night Ace, Sarah." Judy says as she and Nick head into their rooms for the night, as we head into mine as Rosey, and Sarah follow, as I close the door. I just set my bag by the dresser as Sarah does the same, as I lay down on the bed as Rosey climbs up and snuggles my arm as she quickly falls asleep, as Sarah lays down next to me, as I turn my head and I see a smile on her face.

"Something on your mind hon?" I ask, as she shakes her head.

"No, I just find it adorable she snuggles up to you like that." Sarah says as I give her a smile, as I let out a yawn.

"Yeah it is, just a word of warning you may wake up with some bunnies on you in the morning." I say, as Sarah shoots me a look.

"They did it the first time I came here." I say, as I turn my head away.

"Goodnight, Sarah." I say, as I finally fall asleep barely catching Sarah's reply.

"Goodnight, Aiden." Sarah says, as she too falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early I found Sarah and Rosey snuggled up against me, as well as a bunch of Rosey's siblings. I found it cute I spent about ten minutes removing myself, then I quietly left the room and I made my way to the elevator, as I got on I made my way up to the main floor. I stepped off and I made my way to the kitchen where I saw Judy sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, as I entered Judy looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Good morning Ace." Judy says, as she gave me a smile.

"Yeah, it was a good morning." I say, as Judy looks around.

"Where's Sarah, and the others?" Judy asks, as I make myself a bowl of cereal.

"Still sleeping. I had a heck of a time getting out of bed because of them, and a bunch of your siblings." I say as Judy laughs, as Bonnie walks in.

"Oh Aiden, good morning." Bonnie says, as I wave.

"Morning Bonnie, yeah it was one heck of a morning." I say as Bonnie gets herself a glass of juice, and she sits down next to Judy.

"Aiden, do you think you could help us with the egg hunt later today?" Bonnie asks, as I nod.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Well I need you to help hide eggs around the Farm." Bonnie says, as she pulls out a Golden Egg.

"And it's a Hopps' tradition for a Hopps or a guest to hide the Golden egg." Bonnie says, as she hands me the egg.

"I have just the place in mind." I say as I place the egg in my pocket, as others wake up and walk into the kitchen, as they all say good morning as they make themselves some breakfast, as Nick walks in looking like the walking dead.

"Morning Nick." I say as he groans in my direction, as he gets himself a cup of coffee and sits down next to Judy. I give him a smile as I feel the bench shift as someone sat next to me, as I look down I see Rosey sitting there eating a bowl of cereal, as I give her a smile.

"Good morning Rosey." I say, as she looks up from her cereal and gives me a smile.

"Morning Uncle Aiden, are you excited for the egg hunt today?" Rosey asks, as I nod.

"Yeah, I'm helping hide the eggs." I say, as Rosies smile brightens.

"Cool." Rosey says as Bonnie moves to the door, and motions for me to follow.

"I'll be right back." I say as I get off the bench and I made my way over to Bonnie, as we walked through the door as we walked outside. There were about 10 adult bunnies and several baskets full of eggs waiting, as they nodded in my direction as I nodded in return as I look at Bonnie.

"Time to hide the eggs Bonnie?" I ask, as she nods.

"There are 400 eggs to hide, so grab a basket and hide the eggs around the house." Bonnie says as we all grab a basket, and we head out we spend an hour placing eggs around the house, as we all meet up back at the door.

"Hey, Bonnie? I know Rosey's birthday is today. How do you balance that with Easter?" I ask/

"We actually meld the two together, so the egg hunt is like her present, well sort of." Bonnie says as she opens the door, and yells in.

"KIDS TIME FOR THE EGG HUNT!" Bonnie yells, as a tidal wave of Kits flood from the house, baskets in hand as they set out to find the eggs, as the older bunnies follow the younger. I even saw Sarah help a little bunny with their egg hunt, as I make my way to an empty rocking chair on the deck, as I sit down I watch the kits run around gathering the eggs, and each time Rosey found one she showed it to me.

About an hour passed until all the Kits were gathered around the front porch.

"The only egg left is the Golden egg." Bonnie says as the kits take off in search of the egg, as Bonnie sits down next to me in the other rocking chair. Rosey walks close to the porch searching for the egg as I watch her.

"Psst. Rosey." I whisper, as she turns her head towards me.

"Come here." I say, as she walks up the steps and stops in front of me.

"Yes?" She asks, as I reach into my pocket.

"I got something for you." I say as I pull out the Golden egg from my pocket, as I set it carefully in her basket.

"You had the egg the entire time?" Rosey asks, as I nod.

"In my pocket where your brothers and sisters wouldn't think to look, just don't tell them that cause the next time I come here for Easter they'll jump on me." I say, as I see Bonnie with a smile on her muzzle.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Rosey asks.

"Well it is your birthday today, and I didn't know that, so I figured you deserve this." I say, as she jumps, and wraps her arms around my neck, as she buries her muzzle in my neck.

"Thanks Uncle Aiden." Rosey says, as I lean back a little.

"No problem kiddo, Happy Birthday and Easter." I say, as I give my own smile.

 **HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**


End file.
